Change Of Hart
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Riley Matthews is the new student at Steps on Broadway dance school. Maya Hart is the schools Dance queen and runs the place when an ironfist. When they both cross paths for the first time Riley becomes intrigued by her. Can Riley figure out what made her like this and melt Maya's stone cold heart or will Maya refuse to get changed by a person she just met? *Note AU*


**Hey**** Guys! New story time! I don't know how I got the idea for this story really I was just thinking about dance randomly and it came to me. This is my first dance related story so I hope it does good! I'm really excited on how this story will go and i hope you guys will be too! And this'll just be about the background really and how Riley feels about the school and the people. So let's get this thing started!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Riley Matthews first day at Steps On Broadway dance school.

She loved dacing ever since she was little and she knew that since then this was what she wanted to do when she grew up.**  
**

Topanga dropped Riley off at the front door of the school, wished her good luck and then drove off. Riley stared up at the building and it looked huge.

Riley was wearing a floral T-shirt, blue jeans and black sandals.

She had her flower duffel bag next to her with her ballroom dance clothes in it.

At this school you could learn any type of dance from ballroom, ballet, jazz, salsa, contemporary to almost anything. Also whatever style of dance you signed up for is the class you were in.

Riley loved Ballroom dancing and that was what she wanted to do here. She opened the door and walked inside.

As she entered the hallway she marveled at the looks of the walls and almost every inch of the place. The walls were decorated beautifully with quotes about dance and pictures of people dancing together.

_"Wow this place is gorgeous!" Riley thought excitedly. _

But the problem was this school was huge. They had separate studios for every style of dance. There were 3 floors in the whole building.

The first floor had the ballet, salsa, jazz studios.

The second floor had cotemporary, ballroom,samba, Zumba and tapdance studios.

The third floor has the cafeteria and a lounge area with game systems and a tv where the students could just have fun and relax and play,

Riley was looking around frantically trying to find where her studio was. She had the look on her face a little kid would have when they lost their mom at the grocery store and didn't know where to go.

_"Great I'm going to be late to class on the first day! Where is the ballroom studio?" Riley thought frantically trying to find where her studio was.  
_

She looked around and saw the ballet, sales and jazz studios were on this floor.

_"Ballroom must be on the second floor then. That's where I should go" Riley thought and immediately went up the staircase that was next to her up to the second floor. _

Riley made it up to the top of the stairs and turned the corner and walked into the hallway.

She looked to her left and saw the studios labeled contemporary, ballroom, samba, Zumba and tapdance all lined up. Ballroom was the second room next to contemporary.

_"Yes I found it!" Riley thought relieved that she finally found her studio. _Riley walked in and saw her teacher at the front was teaching the girls who were sitting on the glossy hardwood floor the basics to learning ballroom dance.

Ms. Glenview stopped her class and looked up to see Riley putting her stuff down on one if the chairs.

"Are you Riley Matthews the new student in ballroom dance?" She asked Riley.

"Yes ma'am I'm so sorry I'm late I kinda got a bit lost trying to find the studio" Riley said apologizing.

"Its fine all is forgiven since its your first day. But remembers that I won't be going easy on you from now on" Ms. Glenview told her.

"Yes ma'am I'll remember" Riley said politely.

"Good come and join the group I'm going over the basics of ballroom dance" Ms. Glenview said with a smile to Riley.

Riley nodded and walked to the front of the room with Ms. Glenview and took a seat with the rest of the girls on the floor. Ms. Glenview then went to where she was standing and continued teaching.

That was when a girl with curly blonde hair walked in with two girls standing beside her.

"Oh Ms. Hart glad to see your back in ballroom dance for another year. I presume that you just decide to come in to class right now and not be on time?" Ms. Glenview asked the blonde girl.

"You got that right Melanie" The girl said in a rude voice.

"That's Ms. Glenview, Ms. Hart. Now do you care enough to join us?" Ms. Glenview asked her.

"Yeah that's what I'm here for. Now start yapping away lady" She said rudely. Ms. Glenview walked back up to the front and continued teaching,

"Girls get me a chair I can't sitcom this filthy floor" She said in a prisy tone to the girls that were standing beside her when she walked in. The two girls immediately brought a chair for their leader to sit on. They set it down and the blonde girl took a seat.

"Ms. Hart why are you sitting on a chair when the rest of the class is sitting on the floor?* Ms. Glenview asked the blonde.

"Because Melanie the floor is filthy and I can't get germs from all this people" The blonde stated.

"When will you learn Ms. Hart to not be like this?" Ms. Glenview asked with a sigh.

"When pigs fly Melanie" The curly haired blonde said sarcastically.

What Riley couldn't underdstanfd right now had nothing to do with ballroom it was with how this girl acted.

She talks to the teacher rudely and addresses her by her first name. Who does that? And sure comes late to class? What type of girl was this?

_"Who is this girl?" Riley asked starting at the back of the blonde curly haired girl._


End file.
